


Confesión

by zekecrist



Series: Relationship [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Really soft lemon, Romantic Fluff, narrada por pieck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Con delicadeza, Zeke me guió hacia su habitación. Había sido una tarde dura, llena de papeleo y de Porco quejándose por las acciones de Reiner y buscaba tener un momento de tranquilidad esa noche, solos, los dos. Alejados de todo lo que les pasaba a nuestro alrededor
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773871
Kudos: 7





	Confesión

Con delicadeza, Zeke me guió hacia su habitación. Había sido una tarde dura, llena de papeleo y de Porco quejándose por las acciones de Reiner y buscaba tener un momento de tranquilidad esa noche, solos, los dos. Alejados de todo lo que les pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Yo, por mi parte, aún tenía complicaciones para andar, pasaba siempre que me despedía de mi forma titán, en la que solía permanecer bastantes semanas, incluso meses, y aproveché eso como excusa para pedirle a Zeke que me acompañase a mi habitación, cargándome en su espalda.

No fue nada más cerrar la puerta y ya cambiamos de posición, poniendo mi frágil cuerpo (en esos momentos) contra la pared, mientras Zeke se disponía a darme pequeños tiernos besos en sus labios, que viniendo de una persona como él, resultaban muy adorables.

Aunque si alguien me preguntase sobre cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación, tan, em, afectivo-sexual, por definirla de alguna manera, no tendría ni idea de qué responderle.

—Zeke, Zeke... —le llamé la atención— ¿no crees que esta postura es un poco incómoda? ¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama? —sugerí con un tono ciertamente seductor.

Y así lo hizo. Volvió a envolver mi cintura entre sus brazos y manos, y me llevó hacia la cama. Tumbó mi cuerpo en las mullidas sábanas, y él se colocó encima mía, encajando nuestros cuerpos perfectamente como si fuésemos un rompecabezas.

Aquel hombre se mostraba sonriente hacía mí, contento por mi decisión de llevarle allí, al parecer.

—Dime, Zeke —Decidí aprovechar cómo el ambiente se había caldeado entre los dos— ¿tienes algún secreto, verdad?

Zeke no hizo más que sonreírme. Los dos nos encontrabamos muy cerca uno del otro, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones y latidos.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —dijo con ese tono tan provocativo que sólo él podría entonar—.

—Digamos que siempre me has llamado la atención, y ahora nos encontramos solos.

Murmuró Zeke, y me miró a los ojos

—Digamos que sí, algo tengo por ahí —hizo una pequeña pausa— verás, Pieck, no debería contartelo a ti, pero me limpio el culo de una forma especial.

No pude evitar escapar una fuerte carcajada por su cómico comentario que dijo con una cara -demasiada- seria .

—¿De qué te ríes? —Zeke no pudo seguir escondiendo su expresión y liberó pequeñas risas mientras lo preguntaba.

—Seguro que le dices eso a todas. —intenté seguirle el juego.

—No digas tonterías, tú sabes mejor que nad-

Le interrumpí;

—¡Oh no! No tienes por qué mentirme, _tontorrón_ —pronuncié la última palabra de forma cariñosa, a lo que él me sonrió de forma burlona. Hice una pequeña pausa y acto seguido, fui honesta con él— acabamos de dar fin a una guerra de 4 años. Todos estamos muy agotados, y necesitamos un descanso. Tampoco te pido compremeterte conmigo por esto. Dejémoslo en una aventura, los dos queremos tener un buen momento, ¿no?

Me miró con seriedad.

—Pieck, eres muy perspicaz y sabes que siempre te doy la razón, pero no puedo hacerlo en esto —enfocó una mueca ligeramente triste— no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, no quiero que pienses que soy así, Pieck. Yo soy muy romántico, y no haría esto por satisfacción propia.

Me confundió el cómo se confesaba de una manera tan honesta, sin ningún tono de sarcasmo en su voz, como estaba acostumbrada. Debo de decir que era dificil tomarle en serio cuándo decía cosas así, pero sabía que ésta no era la ocasión.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Zeke? ¿Es esto algún tipo de confesión de amor? —a pesar de no decirlo con un tono serio exactamente, me daba curiosidad el qué respondería—.

—No me malinterpretes, Pieck. En nuestra situación no hay opción para el amor.

—¿Entonces a qué ha venido ese discursito de antes? —pregunté, a pesar de a dónde llevaba esa pregunta, no estaba enfadada.

—Debo de decir que me he emocionado un poco.

Cómo no, Zeke siempre conseguía sorprenderme, a pesar de nunca dejar de ser la misma persona.

Creía que eso sería lo último de sus palabras, y cambiariamos de tema, pero parece que se arrepintió de lo que me dijo hace nada.

—Mira, Pieck, no quería decir eso, lo siento, no era mi intención. A veces ni siquiera me he entiendo a mí mismo con estas cosas, así que no me pidas mucho. —realmente se mostraba arrepentido, y no tuve más opción que tomarle en serio a pesar de que quizás su forma de expresarlo no fuese lo mejor— supongo que, lo que quería decir es que no quiero que nos hagamos ilusiones. Mira, sólo me quedan dos años de vida, y yo tengo planes, ¿sabes? planes que dan sentido a mi vida y que quiero llevar a cabo. Y no son por mi bien, si no por el de todos. Sé lo que me hago. —se confesó Zeke.

A pesar de todo, estaba casi segura que sólo él entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

—No hace falta que des tantas vueltas a eso, como te he dicho, no me ofende que sólo quieras tener un rato de diversión conmigo, porque es algo mutuo.

Acto seguido, sentí cómo Zeke hundía su cara en mi pecho. Las palabras faltaron en ese momento, por lo que supuse que me dio la razón.

Envolvió mi cintura en sus grandes manos y me empujó hacia la cama con cierta delicadez, los dos nos acomodamos y aprovechó esa postura para empezar a repartir besos por mi cuello, erizando mi piel por el agradable contacto.

—Me pregunto qué pensarían los demás si vieran lo que me hace el respetadisimo jefe de guerra —su atrevimiento me llamó la atención, y no pude evitar comentarlo—.

—¿Se lo quieres preguntar a ellos? 

—No, esto quedará entre nosotros —Y dicho esto, planté un gentil beso en los labios de Zeke, que no llegó a más.

—Pieck, sé que ya has comentado sobre esto, pero te repito, es muy importante que después de esto no guardemos sentimiento por nosotros. —repitió Zeke.

—No hables así, parece que el que se está enamorando de mí eres tú, Zeke.

—Jeh, no es por eso, Pieck. Es... por mi secreto.

—No sé qué tiene que ver esto que está pasando con que te limpies el culo de una manera especial. —Solté irónicamente,

y él captó mi broma rápidamente. Los dos nos empezamos a reír.

—¿Sabes qué? _Olvídalo_.

Y dicho esto, se puso a la acción, por así decirlo. No sabía mucho de Zeke, a decir verdad era alguien casi desconocido para mí a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado desde que éramos pequeños. Y ahora, aquel chico prodigio se encontraba compartiendo cama conmigo, repartiendo tiernas caricias con sus labios desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi torso, destapando con lentitud mi blanca camisa. Siendo todo lo que llevaba en la parte posterior de mi cuerpo, Zeke dejó mis pechos al aire.

Estaba siendo un momento tan mágico entre los dos, era como si solo existiesemos nosotros en este mundo. Todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente. Porco, el comandante Magath, no existían en ese instante y no podían arruinar nuestro momento. Me sentía en tanta armonía con él, que en algún momento en el que le miré a los ojos pensé que verdaderamente le conocía.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban perfectamente unidos, él estaba encima mía, juntando sus labios con los míos, donde cada segundo suponía una explosión de amor. Podíamos escuchar los latidos del otro, y no teníamos ni que pararnos ni un milisegundo para saber en lo que pensabámos.  
Nuestras mejillas, sonrojadas, y los ojos, perdidos en los del otro. Era algo tan único, que la obvia idea de que eso se iba a acabar era imposible en mi mente. Y es que me sentía tan pegada a él que en algún momento creí que realmente iba a quedarme todo el tiempo enganchada a su vera.

Una pequeña chispa interrumpió mi vacía mente.

¿ _Acaso esto era amor_?

No, qué tontería. Quizás se quedaría solo en un bonito momento, algo inolvidable, quizás, era imposible por mi parte sentir algo por mi jefe de guerra. Ni siquiera me convenía.

— _Oh, mi querido_ _Zeke_ _, jefe de guerra_. Siempre te haces el misterioso con eso de tus planes futuros, pero cuando los cumplas, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?

El barbudo hombre reposaba en mi pecho, mirando hacia arriba para observar mi rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vivir.

—¡Oh! ¡Excelente respuesta! —exclamé.

A veces me parecía que Zeke soltaba frases con un tono filosófico sin ni siquiera pensar en ellas, pero, no quedaba mal del todo, ¿no?

Me preguntaba hasta cuándo tendría que seguir así, hace un tiempo que comprendí sus intenciones, no es que fuese a recriminarle por ello e intentar pararle. Los dos, al fin y al cabo, estábamos haciendo un trabajo de traidores al que estábamos predestinados y que no tenía un botón de stop.

—Dime, Zeke. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de los eldianos de la isla Paradis?

—¿Y eso a qué viene, Pieck? —preguntó, como si no supiese de lo que hablaba.

—Zeke, no te hagas el tonto

—Mmmm... —murmuró, dejando de fijar su mirada en mí. Había descubierto su plan. Lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, no es como si fuese a decir algo a nuestros superiores,tranquilo.

—Pieck, esto que estamos haciendo... ¿Por qué? ¿Para confesarte conmigo de tus traidoras inclinaciones, para pasar un buen y agradable rato, para qué? —insistió.

—Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera yo lo sé, mi jefe de guerra Zeke. —volví a repetir su nombre acompañado de su encargo.

Me encantaba. Siempre pensé que ese trabajo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Zeke.

—Por cierto, hiciste un muy buen trabajo con tu titán cuando en Paradis

—Lo mismo digo, Zeke. Sabía que te gustaba el béisbol, pero no hasta a ese punto. —dije humorísticamente, recordando lo que pasó hace unos años.

Los dos murmuramos una pequeña risa.

—Me pregunto si algún día todo se acabará. —pregunté, retomando la conversación anterior.

—¿Para nosotros, dices?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Zeke se quedó pensativo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, mi querida Pieck.

—Supongo que a veces este mundo es demasiado desconocido para nosotros.  
  
  



End file.
